


Come home

by Thea_rainbow



Category: Sorted (Website) RPF
Genre: Crying, Emotional, Established Relationship, M/M, Naked Cuddling, Sad, but it gets better
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-18
Updated: 2015-05-18
Packaged: 2018-03-31 04:13:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3963955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thea_rainbow/pseuds/Thea_rainbow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Come home.” He whispered and ended the call, throwing his phone onto the covers before rubbing his eyes rapidly trying to hide the tears from no one and himself. He looked to Ben’s side of the bed and yearned for the chef to lie there again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come home

**Author's Note:**

> lets just say the lost and hungry thing makes me really emotional.

“Come home. Please. Take a flight home” Mike sat on their bed, phone against his ear and Ben's voice mail on the other end of the connection.

“I miss you. The house is so quiet without you and I only eat frozen food because I cannot stand anything that wasn’t made by you.” He could feel his throat closing up.

“Come home.” He whispered and ended the call, throwing his phone onto the covers before rubbing his eyes rapidly trying to hide the tears from no one and himself. He looked to Ben’s side of the bed and yearned for the chef to lie there again.

Days went by and even if they talked on the phone every second they could, it was never enough, never good enough for Mike who had started to watch old videos of them, to fill the gigantic hole in his heart that Ben had to fill soon.

One of these days, they were talking again. Ben sitting somewhere on a beach while Mike sat on their couch, curled into one of Ben's pillows.

“I listened to the voice mails today.” Ben started.

“I heard yours.” Mike shut his eyes and pressed the phone closer to his ear. Willing himself to memorize the voice.

“I am sorry.” It came then and Ben sounded so sad.

“It's only 2 more weeks. We can do that, can’t we?” Mike made a hurt sound, trying to share the feelings that rumored through him every day with that one sound and Ben seemed to get it.

“I love you and when I get back, we will take some time off, okay? Just you and me. Alone in our house. How does this sound?”

“Sounds good.” Mike got out and pulled the pillow closer, pressing his nose into the fabric which held the smell of Ben.

“I love you.” Ben repeated and Mike muttered something that sounded like the same words.

It was only a week left and the feeling of sadness was slowly erased by the thrumming of  excitement of seeing Ben again. Even if he still curled up around the pillows on their bed to simulate Ben's body and even if he still ate out every day because he hated the feeling of an empty kitchen around him, he was better.

And on Monday morning he woke up with the thought that Ben would be here, in 6 days and 20 hours.

Getting up and out of bed, he gripped one of the pillows to snuggle it against his chest as he made his way to the bathroom, getting ready for the day.

Turning on one of Ben's favourite songs, Mike danced a bit while he got dressed, still with the pillow in his clutch and Ben's smell in his nose.

That’s how he didn’t hear the stairs creaking or the door opening and suddenly he had arms wrapped around him and a cold nose pressed to the crook of his neck.

“Ben.” He breathed out, turning in those strong arms until he was face to face with the most wonderful thing in his life.

“Ben.” He said louder, drawing his arms around the brown haired man and just hugged him, pulling him as close as he possibly could and he still needed him closer.

“I am here love.” He heard Ben saying, directly into his ear, feeling the man's breath on his skin and he could cry, cry because he finally could touch again, feel again, smell again and have this man back in his arms again.

“Never ever again.” He brought out and then he only noticed that he was crying, big tears were rolling down his face, dripping into Ben's hair.

“Yeah never ever again.” Ben murmured and drew him tight to his chest.

After a while, they moved to the bed, stripping away any layers that could separate them and then they just held each other, feeling the heart beating under their skin and their chests expanding under their breathes.

Fingers sliding over warm skin into wild hair and lips found lips to speak against.

Later, exhausted as they were with the sun beaming into the room, Ben whispered soft words against Mike's skin, making Mike smile with glee to have him back.

Trailing a hand over Mike's rips, Ben drew his face in concern.

“Didn’t you eat anything while I was gone?” Mike blushed slightly and buried his face back between Ben's neck and shoulder.

“I ate out most of the times.” He explained and got a soft 'okay' breathed over his skin.

“As soon as I can get myself to get up I will make you something.”

“Okay. “

Hours went by and only around afternoon Ben got up and so Mike too who decided that leaning against Ben's back during the time he was cooking was a great idea. And Ben didn’t seem to mind to take his weight.

“I couldn’t concentrate on anything.” Ben said when they were back in their bed, draped over each other with their bellies full.

“Mhh?”

“That’s why I came back earlier. I was no use.” Ben tangled his fingers into Mike's hair, smiling at the softness.

“I couldn’t think about anything but you. About how much I missed you. How much my heart craved you.”

“Ask the guys, I was useless too.” Mike said, leaning in to kiss his love.

“We will never do this again.” Ben stated, holding him close.

“Never.”

**Author's Note:**

> my darling beta [saskia](http://www.littlegrayfishes.tumblr.com)  
> [my blog](http://www.luvemishacollins.tumblr.com)  
> and our benxmike [blog](http://www.benxmike.tumblr.com)


End file.
